mufc_footballfandomcom-20200215-history
2017–18 UEFA Champions League knockout phase
The 2017–18 UEFA Champions League knockout phase began on 13 February and will end on 26 May 2018 with the final at the NSC Olimpiyskiy Stadium in Kiev, Ukraine, to decide the champions of the 2017–18 UEFA Champions League. A total of 16 teams compete in the knockout phase. Times up to 24 March 2018 (round of 16) are CET (UTC+1), thereafter (quarter-finals and beyond) times are CEST (UTC+2). Round and draw dates Qualified teams Round of 16 'Summary' 'Matches' |score = 2–2 |team2 = Tottenham Hotspur |goals1 = Higuaín |goals2 = Kane Eriksen |stadium = Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance = 41,232 |referee = Felix Brych (Germany) |report = }} |score = 1–2 |team2 = Juventus |goals1 = Son Heung-min |goals2 = Higuaín Dybala |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = 84,010 |referee = Szymon Marciniak (Poland) |report = }} Juventus won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |score = 0–4 |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 = |goals2 = Gündoğan B. Silva Agüero |stadium = St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance = 36,000 |referee = Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) |report = }} |score = 1–2 |team2 = Basel |goals1 = Gabriel Jesus |goals2 = Elyounoussi Lang |stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 49,411 |referee = Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) |report = }} Manchester City won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |score = 0–5 |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = |goals2 = Mané Salah Firmino |stadium = Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance = 47,718 |referee = Daniele Orsato (Italy) |report = }} |score = 0–0 |team2 = Porto |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = 48,768 |referee = Felix Zwayer (Germany) |report = }} Liverpool won 5–0 on aggregate. ---- |score = 0–3 |team2 = Manchester United |goals1 = |goals2 = Reus |stadium = Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance = 39,725 |referee = Clément Turpin (France) |report = }} |score = 8–2 |team2 = Sevilla |goals1 = Reus Illarramendi Cavani Ronaldo Rashford Živković |goals2 = Ben Yedder |stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance = 91,865 |referee = Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) |report = }} Manchester United won 11–2 on aggregate. ---- |score = 3–1 |team2 = Paris Saint-Germain |goals1 = Benzema Marcelo |goals2 = Rabiot |stadium = Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance = 78,158 |referee = Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) |report = }} |score = 1–2 |team2 = Real Madrid |goals1 = Mbappé |goals2 = Asensio Casemiro |stadium = Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance = 46,585 |referee = Felix Brych (Germany]) |report = }} Real Madrid won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |score = 2–1 |team2 = Roma |goals1 = Ferreyra Fred |goals2 = Ünder |stadium = Metalist Stadium, Kharkiv |attendance = 35,124 |referee = Willie Collum (Scotland) |report = }} |score = 1–0 |team2 = Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1 = Džeko |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance = 47,693 |referee = Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) |report = }} 2–2 on aggregate. Roma won on away goals. ---- |score = 1–1 |team2 = Barcelona |goals1 = Willian |goals2 = Messi |stadium = Stamford Bridge, London |attendance = 37,741 |referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) |report = }} |score = 3–0 |team2 = Chelsea |goals1 = Messi Dembélé |goals2 = |stadium = Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance = 97,183 |referee = Damir Skomina (Slovenia) |report = }} Barcelona won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |score = 5–0 |team2 = Beşiktaş |goals1 = Müller Coman Lewandowski |goals2 = |stadium = Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance = 70,000 |referee = Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) |report = }} |score = 1–3 |team2 = Bayern Munich |goals1 = Vágner Love |goals2 = Thiago Gönül Wagner |stadium = Vodafone Park, Istanbul |attendance = 36,885 |referee = Michael Oliver (England) |report = }} Bayern Munich won 8–1 on aggregate. Quarter-finals 'Matches' |score = 4–1 |team2 = Roma |goals1 = De Rossi Manolas Piqué Suárez |goals2 = Džeko |stadium = Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance = |referee = Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) |report = }} |score = 3–0 |team2 = Barcelona |goals1 = Džeko De Rossi Manolas |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance = 56,580 |referee = Clément Turpin (France) |report = }} 4–4 on aggregate. Roma won on away goals ---- |score = 4–3 |team2 = Bayern Munich |goals1 = Reus Gauld Ronaldo Cavani |goals2 = Ribery Thiago Müller |stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance = 91,854 |referee = Daniele Orsato (Italy) |report = }} |score = 2–6 |team2 = Manchester United |goals1 = Lewandowski Müller |goals2 = Lozano Pulisic Gauld Ronaldo |stadium = Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance = |referee = Damir Skomina (Slovenia) |report = }} Manchester United won 10–5 on aggregate. ---- |score = 0–3 |team2 = Real Madrid |goals1 = |goals2 = Benzema Kroos Marcelo |stadium = Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance = 40,849 |referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) |report = }} |score = 1–3 |team2 = Juventus |goals1 = Benzema |goals2 = Mandžukić Matuidi |stadium = Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance = |referee = Michael Oliver (England) |report = }} Real Madrid won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |score = 3–0 |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 = Salah Oxlade-Chamberlain Mané |goals2 = |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = |referee = Felix Brych (Germany) |report = }} |score = 1–2 |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = Jesus |goals2 = Salah Firmino |stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 53,461 |referee = Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) |report = }} Liverpool won 5–1 on aggregate. Semi-finals 'Matches' Cavani Rashford |goals2 = Asensio |stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance = 91,978 |referee = Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) |report = }} |goals2 = Ronaldo Reus Shaw |stadium = Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance = 77,459 |referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) |report = }} Manchester United won 8–3 on aggregate. ---- Mané Firmino |goals2 = Džeko Perotti |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = 51,236 |referee = Felix Brych (Germany) |report = }} Džeko Nainggolan |goals2 = Mané Wijnaldum |stadium = Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance = |referee = Damir Skomina (Slovenia) |report = }} Liverpool won 7–6 on aggregate 'Final'